


Happy Accidents

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship (Shara), F/M, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Ryan/Sara Centric, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Sara doesn'tmeanto kiss Ryan.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write something ryan/sara centric for a while, and finally managed to finish this! it was a lotta fun to write! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

The kiss is entirely unintentional.

How it happens, Sara isn’t even sure. She’s used to going up on her toes as high as she can go to even chance brushing a kiss over Shane’s cheek; the fact that she turns and pops up on her toes but without the strain should’ve been her first indicator that something was amiss. That, and the way she didn’t have to tilt her head back at an ungodly angle. Or how Shane wasn’t leaning down to meet her part way for the kiss, like he usually does.

So that’s how Sara kisses Ryan. Totally unintentional. Not any sort of intention in sight.  

It’s just—he’s been hanging around a lot. And it’s good, fun, _great_ , even. Sara loves having him around. It’s comfortable and easy. It’s fun to razz him with Shane’s help, and it’s fun to razz _Shane_ with Ryan’s help. They’re forming a nice little routine where a couple times a week, Ryan comes home with them and they all cram onto the couch with food and watch something. It’s just habit.

Really, when Sara thinks about it, she only leaned to kiss Ryan because he was standing in Shane’s spot—that is, to her right. Shane always stands at her right whenever they go somewhere, though neither Sara or Shane could say why, exactly. Just the way of the world, Sara figures.

So Ryan was at her right and Sara had a long day and it just _happened_.

But now Ryan’s looking at her with impossibly wide eyes, and Shane’s finally coming back from the bathroom, and Sara’s, maybe, just a little bit, freaking out. But only because Ryan is freaking out.

Shane sidles up beside her on the left and Sara blurts out, “I kissed Ryan.”

Ryan makes a noise a little like he’s dying, which really isn’t helping matters.

Shane snickers. “Okay. Do I get to kiss him too? Only seems fair.”

Ryan _truly_ sounds like he’s dying; Sara wonders if she should be concerned.

“I don’t mind,” she says without looking at Ryan. Shane flashes her a dopey and blinding grin, and then he’s shuffling around to Sara’s right. She watches, mesmerized, as Shane leans in with a grin and waits until Ryan gives him a little nod and then they’re kissing.

It lasts barely a few seconds but Sara’s breathing hitches. “I didn’t even kiss him properly.”

Shane leaves the kiss with a fleeting peck to Ryan’s lips. “You can have another turn, don’t worry.”

Ryan gulps audibly. “Uh.” He doesn’t look like he’s going to protest, but he might panic, and Sara really doesn’t want that.

“Is this okay?” Sara asks, looking right at Ryan.

“What? Is my best friend and his girlfriend arguing over who gets to kiss me _okay_?”

“We weren’t arguing,” Shane interjects.

“Little bit,” Ryan says dismissively. “But yeah, it’s, uh. It’s okay.”

Sara grins and looks up at Shane, who still seems impossibly unaffected, aside from his little dopey grin.

“Great,” Shane says. He reaches back to curl his arm around Sara’s waist and pull her close, gently sending her against Ryan’s chest. “You two get cozy, I’m gonna buy the snacks.”

Shane’s arm slips from Sara’s waist and Ryan’s arm takes its place.

“So,” Sara drawls.

Ryan kisses her, soft and gentle but deep. Better than an accidental peck at the corner of their mouths and instead more fulfilling, tongues sliding together for an instant before they break apart. Out the corner of her eye, Sara can see Shane watching them with a smile.

“We should find those seats,” Ryan says, his voice hoarse.

“Yep.” Despite the agreement, neither of the move. Sara plants her hands on Ryan’s chest but rather than pushing him away like she planned, she just grips his shirt. “After you,” she says, hoping he’ll take the lead and at the very least they’ll shuffle their way over to theater number six, in the corner, not even twenty feet from them.

Instead, he kisses her again. Sara sighs into his mouth and one of her hands finds a home in his hair. She’s fully aware they’re macking on each other like horny teenagers, but, well. She’s squirming a little bit where she stands and she _feels_ like a horny teenager.

Kissing Ryan is vastly different than kissing Shane. All the differences she catalogued after she realized her earlier error stand out in abundance now that she’s getting a proper taste. She and Ryan are closer in height, Ryan’s lips are a little chapped where Shane’s are chapstick-smooth; the differences stack up and Sara wants to know _more_.

Ryan moans softly into the kiss and it’s only Shane’s low wolf-whistle that pulls them apart. He’s cradling an extra-large bucket of popcorn in one arm and an extra-large soda in his other hand.

“We’re in public,” he scolds playfully, flashing a winning smile at them both. “So much for those seats, huh?”

Sara flushes and finally takes a step back from Ryan. The front of her body goes cold. Ryan rubs at the back of his neck and lets out a quiet giggle.

“C’mon, lovebirds,” Shane says with a nod toward the theater. He herds them both with a swift and gentle kick aimed at their ankles, and Sara and Ryan both dance out of the way. “You two can get handsy in the backrow.”

Sara reaches back and slaps at Shane’s arm and sends a handful of popcorn cascading over the edge of the bucket.

“Watch the merchandise!” Ryan crows as they finally slip into the dimmed theater, not quite entirely dark yet. The usual ads are running, just as annoying and repetitive as ever. Shane leads the way to the best seats and Sara follows close at his heels, with Ryan just behind her. They fall into their seats with identical huffs—well, Ryan and Sara do, Shane might actually be _humming_ something, the jackass—and Sara immediately regrets being in the middle.

Ryan seems to calm once they’re sitting and he reaches across her for the popcorn. It’s annoying on a regular day, but today of all days… When she feels overly aware of everything about Ryan and Shane, like how they smell and how they feel, knocking elbows with her… It’s all too much.

She slaps Ryan’s hand away and takes the bucket from Shane’s hand, plopping it firmly in her lap. “None of that reaching,” she says. “We should’ve gotten two sodas.”

Shane puts the soda in the drink holder and starts to stand. “Be right back.” He’s gone before Sara can say it’s no big deal, there’s not a reason to actually shell out another seven dollars for a soda, but he’s gone before she can even open her mouth.

“Is this weird to you, too?” Ryan asks as they watch Shane leave.

“A bit,” Sara says back. “I mean. Definitely not what I expected.” Her whole body flushes as she thinks back to mere minutes ago. “It’s good though.”

“Yeah,” Ryan breathes right back. He swallows and gulps and Sara can hear it all. He leans in closer and his breathing ghosts over her ear. “It’s good,” he agrees.

Sara turns to him and their noses brush. Ryan grins at her, and his teeth beam white even in the dim lighting of the theater. Sara’s heart speeds up, and she’s so lost in the moment she doesn’t even notice when Shane returns, leaning over her to put the soda in the other cupholder.

“You two look cozy,” Shane drawls.

“Shush,” Sara says, finally looking away from Ryan. “It’s starting.” She doesn’t actually know but when she looks at the screen, the advertisements are fading and the telltale sounds of the pre-trailer nonsense starts, like that fucking M&Ms commercial.

Ryan and Shane both settle in. She can see the smirk twisting at the corners of Shane’s lips and wants to kiss it off him. Conversely, Ryan’s grinning, just a hint of teeth, and Sara wants to taste his smile.

It’s gonna be a _long_ fucking movie.

 

 

An hour and fifty-five minutes later—not counting trailers—the three of them spill out of the theater and drop their trash in the bin just outside the doors. Sara’s cooled down some; the movie was sufficiently distracting even though she couldn’t give a plot synopsis if her life depended on it. It doesn’t help that part way through the film, when the popcorn bin was empty and abandoned at their feet, Ryan had taken her hand and linked their fingers, and Shane had laid one of his huge hands over her exposed knee.

Just thinking about it gets her worked up again.

Shane presses a hand to her back as they leave the theater and Ryan still hasn’t unlinked their fingers. It’s intimate and warm but Sara shivers. Shane looks down at her and smiles.

“So, back to our place?” He says as they reach the car. They all drove there together, so they all clamber back into the car. Ryan and Sara slide into the backseat without saying a word and Shane smirks at them in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah,” Ryan says belatedly. “Your place works.”

 _The bed is bigger_ , Sara thinks but doesn’t say.

The drive to their place passes in the blink of an eye and Sara considers it a blessing. None of them say a word as they make their way inside, giving customary pets to Obi and doing a little song and dance of “You want a drink?” followed by “Nah, I’m good.”

Then, they all stand around in the living room and stare at each other. Sara isn’t sure where to start—she wants to kiss Shane, and Ryan, wants them to kiss each other, wants all three of them to _touch_ —

“Here’s what I’m thinking,” Shane announces suddenly. Ryan startles and Sara laughs into her hand. Shane’s still wearing that damned smirk. “You two,” he points between Sara and Ryan. “Should get it on.” His voice takes on an exaggerated, almost _Austin Powers_ type inflection and his smirk widens into a bright grin. “And I’ll watch. Maybe give some suggestions. A peanut gallery, if you will.”

Sara’s eyebrows furrow. “You’d be a terrible peanut gallery,” she tells him.

Shane puffs out his chest proudly. “I know. But I’ll be _naked_ , so.”

Sara looks at Ryan, who shrugs. “He makes a good point,” Ryan says.

Sara shakes her head but can’t help a smile. “Fine. Naked peanut gallery.” Even so, she strides forward the two steps it takes to reach Shane, hooks a finger in the collar of his shirt, and yanks him down into a kiss. Shane hums into it and his hands find her hips with immediate ease. He thumbs under her shirt and drags his touch over her hip bones until she’s shuddering in his arms.

Shane breaks the kiss with a wet smack. “Ryan, c’mere.”

Ryan shuffles forward immediately and Shane lifts an arm to lay it over Ryan’s shoulders, tugging him closer. Shane leans down and kisses him too, softer and sweeter until, Sara can see, he slips his tongue into Ryan’s mouth and Ryan moans in surprise.

Sara moves in as soon as Shane pulls back, to kiss Ryan. Shane seamlessly slips from them and Sara plasters herself against Ryan, throws her arms around his neck and relishes the eager way his hands roam over her body instantly.

One of Shane’s hand lands gently on her back again and she assumes the other is on Ryan as he guides them toward the bedroom. They stumble over their feet and they all laugh under their breath every few steps. Shane keeps Sara from knocking into the doorjamb as they cross the threshold into the bedroom, and he sneaks around them to kick various things like clothes and scattered books out of the way as they get to the bed.

The backs of Sara’s knees hit the edge of the bed and she goes down. Her dress flares up as she falls and settles higher on her thighs; she’s keenly aware of Ryan’s and Shane’s eyes on her.

“Well?” She asks.

Ryan scrambles to climb on the bed and holds himself over her. His hair, loose from a day spent out and about, product letting go, falls and hangs over his forehead a bit. It’s getting long and Sara reaches up to run her fingers through it, letting her nails scrape across his scalp. Ryan shivers above her and she expects him to come closer, to slot their bodies together.

Instead, he says, “Let’s get you to the pillow.”

And then he’s taking her by the hips, leaning back and arranging her how he pleases. He lifts her like it’s nothing and drops her toward the head of the bed, so her hair sprawls in vibrant purple curls across the pillowcase. All her breath leaves her in a gasp and it’s only after Ryan’s crawling to her again that he grins sheepishly.

“Should’ve asked,” he says apologetically.

“You’re fine,” she assures him before yanking him down for another kiss. She spreads her legs and lets him rest between them; it’s uncomfortable, the press of his denim against the soft cotton of her dress, but it’s hot and _good_ , too. She works one hand between them to tug up the hem of her dress, then focuses on unbuttoning and unzipping Ryan’s jeans. “Get these off, though.”

Ryan hurries to obey her, which is more than a little gratifying. He sits back and shoves his jeans down his legs then moves his hands to the waistband of his boxers. He looks to Sara, and she nods. Ryan tips back almost gracefully onto his back and then he kicks as he pulls his jeans and boxers off together and drops them off the side of the bed.

Sara’s gaze slides from Ryan at the last second, a flush flooding her cheeks at the thought of seeing him naked, and she looks over at Shane and promptly chokes on her next inhale. Shane’s perched himself up against the wall, leaning with an aura of devil-may care. His plaid shirt hangs open and his snappy graphic tee is pulled up with one hand, exposing the trail of hair leading down his stomach.

It leads Sara’s eyes right down to where Shane’s jeans are undone and his hand is wrapped around his cock. He’s holding himself, squeezing, stroking once before stopping, and Sara brings her legs together as she squirms. A touch on her knee pulls her attention back to Ryan.

Ryan, who’s stripped out of his own shirt and who’s own dick is bobbing between his legs. Sara’s legs fall open on instinct and she immediately pushes her panties down her legs and kicks them off, aiming vaguely for Shane. Her aim isn’t quite perfect, but Shane snickers and his eyes glint, so Sara takes it as a win.

“Can I take this off?” Ryan asks as he reaches for her dress, now bunched up on her stomach. She nods and sits up, raising her arms over her head as he tugs it off her and tosses it aside. She’s not wearing a bra and Ryan’s eyes zero in on her breasts immediately.

Sara falls back against the pillows with a smirk. “Come here, Ryan,” she asks softly; she relishes his sharp inhale.

Once again he slots himself between her legs and finally leans down to kiss her. It presses their bodies together from knee to chest and her nipples tighten as they brush against his, against the coiled strength in his pecs and abs. Sara can’t help but run her hands over Ryan’s skin at least a little—it’s so different than Shane’s lean, wiry strength. This is something for her nails to dig into, so she does, leaves little red crescents on his biceps as his cock slides against her pussy in a tease of what’s to come.

“Shane,” she says suddenly. “Condom.”

She looks over Ryan’s shoulder as Shane pushes off from the wall and comes to the bedside table. Ryan busies himself with peppering her neck and shoulders in kisses, even as she takes the little foil packet from Shane’s fingers. She keeps it in her hand as Ryan’s kisses move further down, to the hollow of her neck, the dips of her collarbones, down to her breasts.

Ryan’s breathing is ragged against her chest and goosebumps spread over her skin; when he finally wraps his lips around one of her nipples and bites down ever so gently, Sara lets out a sound that’s half-squeak, half-moan. Shane, back at his place leaning against the wall, laughs again but he’s got his hand around his dick and his breathing looks labored.

Ryan kisses her nipple before moving to torment the other one, until both her breasts are oversensitive and flushed pink. Ryan plants a final kiss to the dip between her tits and moves down from there, kisses the spot just above her belly button and the spot just below it.

He stops just above her mon. He’s shouldered his way between her legs and Sara can’t help but admire the contrast in their skin tones or how her skinny legs look against the breadth of his shoulders. Ryan’s breath is warm as he asks, “Can I?”

“God, Ryan, _please_ ,” she mutters. She reaches down with the hand not holding the condom and tangles her fingers in his hair, unceremoniously guiding him closer to her clit. Ryan goes easily and seals his mouth over her; his tongue flicks out and presses against her clit, a firm touch before he pulls away and does it again and again. It’s wet and hot but not enough, a tease of what she really wants.

She digs her heel against his back and can feel Ryan grin against her. His hands come to the soft skin of her inner thighs and hold her apart before he starts to lick harder and quicker. He hums against her and the vibrations make her back arch suddenly.

“Oh, fuck,” she hisses, tugging at his hair. “Oh, _oh_.”

“That’s it,” Shane says, the first words he’s said in what feels like ages. His voice is deep and sharp and goes straight to Sara’s head. “Doing good, Ry.”

Ryan whimpers as he pulls back, his chin slick from Sara’s wetness. “Yeah?”

Shane nods and lets out a shaky exhale. Sara watches Ryan’s gaze shift to Shane, wide-eyed. “Keep going. You’re making her feel so good.”

“You are,” Sara chimes in suddenly. She lets her hand in his hair loosen and comb softly through the strands.

Ryan blushes bright and a pleased, bashful expression crosses his face before he ducks back down, lower, to drive his tongue right into her cunt. Sara wraps her legs around Ryan, effectively trapping his face between her thighs, and Ryan moans deep into her. His hands slide to cup her ass and pull her closer to him.

Sara’s eyes flutter shut and she clenches the condom in her other hand, the packaging crinkling between her fingers. Moans are spilling out of her quicker than she can think and when she finally cracks open an eye, it’s to look at Shane, who’s watching contentedly. His hand is still working over his cock, slow and sure, and the look on his face is open and aroused. His lips are wet and his eyes are narrowed on them.

Shane meets her gaze for a second and the action alone punches another moan from her, leaves her chest heaving. “Ryan,” she gasps out, tugging at his hair again. “C’mon, Ryan, fuck me already.”

Ryan moans once more before pulling back. His lips and around his mouth are all slick, and he swipes his tongue at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah?” He asks.

“Do it,” she urges, flicking the condom his way. As he sits up between her thighs, she mirrors him. She watches him tear open the condom and slide it on, but before he can push into her, she reaches out and curls her fingers around the base of his dick. Ryan shudders and fucks into the loose circle of her fist until he stops abruptly.

“Close,” he explains and Sara draws her hand away. He reaches for one of her legs and pulls it up slowly so that her ankle sits on his shoulder and it leaves her exposed. He pushes her other leg out, spreading her further, and looks back at Shane. “How’s the view?”

Shane’s eyes rake over Sara’s body first, then Ryan’s, slow each time. “Perfect,” he says.

“You’ve been awful quiet.” Ryan shoots Sara a grin, and she’d return it if she wasn’t distracted by the head of his dick almost-but-not-quite pushing into her.

“Trying to be a good peanut gallery,” Shane jokes back.

“If someone doesn’t fuck me _now_ ,” Sara says loudly. It draws both men’s attention back to her in an instant. Shane holds up his free hand like a surrender and Ryan turns back to her with the same sheepish grin from earlier. “About time,” Sara chides even as she clenches with anticipation.

Ryan shakes his head fondly and slowly presses forward, holding his dick by the base. He exhales slowly as he slides inside her and Sara bites back a whimper. Ryan sinks into her carefully and she appreciates it. She can’t help but catalog the differences between Ryan and Shane—where Shane’s cock is _long_ , Ryan is _thick_. He splits her open even as he thrusts gently and Sara clenches around him.

Ryan’s moan is choked off and his hips jump forward, pushing into her down to the hilt. “Fuck, Sara.”

“Yeah,” she breathes back.

“God, you two look so fucking good together.” Shane’s words come out breathless and they’re followed up by a moan. The sounds of him jerking off, slick and fast, fill the spaces not taken up by Ryan and Sara’s own noises. “Wanna watch you make each other come.”

Ryan moans and falls forward. He braces an elbow on the bed and starts to thrust faster and harder. The sound of his cock fucking into Sara is wet and lewd and makes her body burn with arousal. Ryan’s face against her neck tickles slightly and it only heightens the pleasure. Sara reaches between them and gets two fingers against her clit and it’s like electricity dancing through her veins.

Even fast and powerful, Ryan’s still endearingly gentle. He’s murmuring things against Sara’s neck, leaning up to croon them in her ear before nipping at her earlobe. It’s an onslaught of new sensation—and it’s been so long since she slept with someone who wasn’t Shane, she’d almost forgotten how it felt to be with a different person. His hand still on her thigh holds her carefully, not too tight, like she almost wishes it was; there’s something appealing about the idea of bruises on her, left by Ryan.

Sara shudders and wraps an arm around his shoulders. She pants against his cheek and lets her eyes seek out Shane.

“Focus on Ryan, babe,” Shane says softly and Ryan’s hips stutter before finding their rhythm again. Shane’s got his upper back pressed to the wall and his hips pushed out as he strokes himself faster. “I want you to come with him inside you.”

Sara’s eyes fall shut and she tucks her face against Ryan’s. She kisses the stubble lining his jaw and lets out a moan. “You close?”

Ryan whimpers. “Yeah.” His thrusts are turning uneven and unsteady and Sara works her fingers faster against her clit. “You?”

“Mhmm,” she moans softly back to him.

Ryan thrusts especially deep and it steals any other words right from Sara’s mouth. Blood rushes in her ears but it’s overwhelmed by the sounds of Ryan fucking her, of Ryan’s deep groans, and Shane’s own noises chorusing perfectly.

“Fuck, fuck, Sha—Sara, _Shane_ ,” Ryan’s rambling starts out of nowhere but it doesn’t exactly surprise Sara. She can feel the jerky rhythm of his thrusts and she can feel his hand slipping on her waist as he loses his grip. “Gonna come.”

Sara turns her head and brings a hand to make Ryan face her. She kisses him gently before biting at his bottom lip and giving a single tug. Ryan keens into the messy half-kiss and his hips still as he thrusts as deep as he can into Sara. His whole body goes tense above her and he lets out a single, drawn out groan as he comes, his dick pulsing inside Sara.

“That’s it,” she says softly, still working her fingers quickly over herself. She’s so close to the edge she can almost taste it. She chances a glance at Shane and another bolt of arousal strikes through her at the sight of him, eyes closed and fucking into his fist.

Sara clenches around Ryan’s cock, still stiff, and his hips startle forward. It’s the last spark she needs that tips her over the edge and she comes with a whining cry. She throws her head back against the pillows as she rolls her hips against Ryan and against his dick. Her fingers tense up as she comes and she grinds against her hand.

She goes lax on the bed, gasping for air, as her orgasm tapers off. Distantly she can hear Shane grunting as he comes but she’s too dazed to open her eyes and watch. She simply tucks close against Ryan’s chest and feels the vibrations when he says, “Holy shit, dude.”

Sara snorts and slaps a hand against Ryan’s chest. “Sure is a sight, huh?” She asks, still snickering.

Shane laughs too and his voice sounds sex-rough even though he’s only been watching. “God, you two,” he says once his laughter has faded and he’s wiped his come on his jeans with only a slight grimace. “Fuck.”

Ryan smiles. He looks bashful again, which is sort of funny when he’s still inside Sara. She pushes gently at his hips until he gets the hint and pulls out. The room is comfortably quiet as he takes off the condom and ties it, tossing it at the wastebin in the corner of the room.

“So,” Ryan drawls.

Shane wordlessly strips out of his two shirts and kicks off his jeans before climbing into bed as well. “This was fun,” he says as he reaches for Ryan, tugging him to lay down.

“It was,” Sara agrees at the same moment she rolls out of bed. She ducks into the en suite and cleans herself up, pees quickly, before coming back out. Ryan and Shane are still on the bed and they’re facing each other, staring at each other.

“Make room, lovebirds.” Sara jogs briefly before jumping onto the edge of the bed; the motion bounces the other two but they just watch her: fondly, intently.

She crawls between them and twists to lay on her back. She reaches up and pulls Shane down first, kissing him and sighing at the familiarity, the comfort of kissing the man she loves.

Then she turns and brings Ryan down next, kissing him just as deeply. Ryan responds just as eagerly as the times before and he sinks into it, into the bed. Sara hums as she breaks the kiss. “I’m pooped,” she says with an only slightly exaggerated yawn.

Shane smiles. He shifts to get comfortable and throws an arm over Sara’s waist. They both stare intently at Ryan, who hurries to do the same. Shane’s hand reaches Ryan’s hip as he lays down tucked all along Sara’s side. They’re all naked and it’s all skin on skin and Sara lets out a pleased breath.

Shane kisses the top of her head and Ryan kisses her cheek and Sara smiles.


End file.
